Unexpected Return
by xSimplyMex
Summary: Megan is still troubled by her father's death and is comforted by her colleague. Also someone is trying to get back into her life, even though she is unaware of that.
1. Some wounds refuse to heal

**A/N.:** Hi! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm not native, so please be kind. :D I always found the story of Megan's father who committed suicide interesting, so I thought I might write something about how she deals with his death and how it is still affecting her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Body of Proof

Unexpected Return

It was a sunny day in Philadelphia and everybody was enjoying the warm rays of sunlight, except for Megan Hunt. The current case was really getting to her as she had had to examine the body on the graveyard where her father was buried. All those painful memories were brought up again, but more painful than those memories were the questions that still ran through her head: _Why? Was he sick and wanted to spare us? Was it my fault- did I disappoint him? Was it really suicide?_Megan couldn't help wondering, though she knew she would never receive an answer-all she could do was to think of possibilities and it was freaking her out, ever since she was a child she always wanted to know how things worked and she hated giving up, but in this case she had no options.

She finished putting away her utensils and changed out of her scrubs. As she was heading to her office thoughts of her father's death kept coming back to her, she couldn't stand it and if she didn't reach her office fast enough, she thought, she would end up crying in public, so she fastened her pace and slammed her door shut.

Sitting at her desk she let a few tears fall silently and closed her eyes to force the tears back that were threatening to spill.

Peter was on his way to inform Megan of their latest lab results, when he passed her office and saw her sitting behind her desk, crying. That was new to him, because Megan usually acted very cold, only sometimes, when they were alone he would get her to open up a little and catch a glimpse of her true personality, but never had he imagined to see her this broken. He quietly opened the door to her office and closed it behind him.

Megan still hadn't noticed his presence when he walked towards her. He knelt down in front of her and comfortingly took her hands, she was startled and opened her eyes in shock but the second she saw Peter she relaxed. Peter pulled her to her feet and wordlessly took her in his arms and began to soothingly rub her back. At first Megan was a little unsure about what to do, but after a few moments she hugged him back and let the tears fall freely. Peter continued to whisper comforting words in her ear and after a while Megan had calmed enough to talk to him.

"Thanks Peter, you really didn't have to do this." she said, her voice still hoarse from crying. Peter smiled at her: "You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "There's not much to say, it just kinda freaked me out to examine the body this close to my father's grave, you know he didn't leave a note or anything and ever since I've been wondering about the reason." Peter stroked her arm: "I'm sorry. Maybe someday you'll find out, but these wounds will never heal if you keep looking for answers all the time. I know it sounds hard but you have to try to focus on other things, don't let it control you." Megan sighed "Thanks again. I think I'll take the rest of the day off." Peter smiled: "It's going to be okay and think positive, it's Friday, so you can take some time for yourself at the weekend. But if you're not feeling well, just call me, anytime." Megan smiled "Alright, we'll see. Bye."

By the time Megan arrived at her apartment, she was extremely exhausted and decided to go to bed straight away. After taking a shower and changing into her nightwear, she went to try to get some rest. Sleep came easy to her, but it was definitely not the peaceful slumber she had hoped for.

_Once again she was 12 year old little Megan Hunt, coming home; expecting to spend her afternoon the way she usually did. But something was not right, there was a police car in front of her house and a few paramedics, she assumed, were entering her house at a hurried pace. She thought of her father who had a day off today and was staying at home and ran after the paramedics, who didn't notice her. After going upstairs the paramedics went into her fathers study and Megan followed, afraid of what might have happened and then she saw him her daddy lying on the floor with a lot of blood pooling around his head where he had a gunshot wound. The gun lay next to her father, Megan knew he couldn't have survived this, but she couldn't believe her beloved daddy was gone, dead, in the morning everything had seemed normal- she screamed..._

Megan woke up screaming, her whole body was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks, this dream was different than her usual nightmares, where she kept dreaming about the actual happenings of the day her father died: herself coming home and then the policeman telling her about her father's death. But those new images frightened her, never had she seen her father's dead body, yet it had all seemed so real.

Not really thinking, she grabbed her phone and called the one person, who somehow always managed to calm her down.

"Megan? Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. "...Not really." she said, her voice shaking. "Alright, give me 15 minutes and I'll be there." "No, no, it's okay. Sorry for bothering you, I don't know, why I called. Did I wake you?" she asked. Peter knew, that she was definitely not okay "No, you didn't, it's not that late. But seriously, you're not okay and don't try to argue, I'm already on my way. See you in 10." With that he hung up. Megan gave an exasperated sigh,got up from bed to freshen up a little and looked at her alarm-clock; Peter was right, it wasn't that late- it was only 11p.m.


	2. You're my hero

**A/N.:** Hi! Here's another chapter (A bit short I know, but the next one I going to be longer, I promise!) I hope you like it :)

Chapter 2:

Peter arrived at Megan's apartment no later than 10 minutes. All through the drive he had been thinking about her, that she didn't deserve this much sorrow, that it wasn't fair, hadn't she suffered enough?

He rang the doorbell and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a much smaller Megan, as she was not wearing her usual heels, but her whole appearance was different; she wore shorts, a white T-shirt and no make-up. He marveled at her beauty. Peter also noticed that she had been crying again. Megan stepped aside and let him in.

"How about we sit down for a while?" he asked. Megan smiled a little "Okay, right this way." she led him to her living room and sat down on her couch. Peter followed her example and looked at her with a comforting expression on his face "What happened?" Megan looked to the floor "I had a nightmare. Now that I said it out loud I feel stupid." Peter took her hands "You shouldn't, tell me about it, maybe that helps" Megan looked at him "Are you sure?" she asked unsure. Peter smiled at her encouragingly. "Alright, when I'm having nightmares I usually dream about the day my father died and the policeman telling me, but this time it was different"she swallowed "I was again 12 years old but this time nobody noticed me and I followed the paramedics up to my fathers study and then there was so much blood- I couldn't stand seeing my father's dead body" tears streamed down her cheeks "Peter, it was so awful, I woke up screaming- I've never seen my father's dead body, but it all seemed so real, I-" that was it, she couldn't take it anymore, her whole body was shaking again and the tears didn't stop running down her cheeks and once again Peter enveloped her in his strong arms. "Ssh, it'll be okay, I'm here, you're not alone" For the next 10 minutes he continued holding her, gently stroking her hair, until her crying had subsided.

Megan felt protected with him around, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She looked up at him "Sorry, I got your shirt wet, again" Peter laughed "It's okay, I can take it." He took her face in his palms and brushed the remainders of her tears away. Megan felt herself shiver under his tender touch.

Thinking about it, she had been feeling differently around him, felt shivers running through her body, when they would accidentally touch, she hadn't felt this way often before, but was she really... no that couldn't be true, he was her partner. Megan tried to concentrate, but she couldn't stop staring at his face, his lips, how would they feel? She looked down to get a hold of herself and as she looked up she found Peter staring at her intently, with those attractive blue eyes, she felt herself shiver again, but then it happened, Peter spoke up: "Megan, you're so beautiful... I know that you probably don't feel the same, but I can't go on without telling you." He looked up at her and she encouraged him to continue with a, albeit confused, nod of her head. "I never thought this moment would come and I'm not one for cheesy pick-up lines, so I'll just tell you the truth and the truth is, that I've fallen in love with you Megan, and not only with the tough Megan Hunt you are on the outside, but also with the fragile part of you and it makes me happy to see that you sometimes allow me to see that soft side of you, it really does." Megan had tears in her eyes "Oh, Peter... I-I don't know what to say, but I think... I've fallen in love with you, too." Peter smiled widely "What? Really?" Megan laughed and moved closer to him "Yeah, really." He looked deeply in her eyes, took her head in his palms and kissed her.

It was a slow and tender kiss, but soon it grew more heated as they started exploring each other, they only broke apart when the need for air came up.

After a while Megan suggested to move to her bedroom, as the lack of sleep was finally getting to her "Megan, are you sure, you want me to stay, I mean what if someone comes by?" Megan smiled, he was always so caring "Yes I'm sure...You make me feel safe, please stay." She almost whispered the last part. Peter was moved by her admission "Of course I'll stay and protect you." he grinned. Megan smiled "You're my hero." and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

They got into bed and snuggled close to each other and fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about each other.

**Please review and tell me what you think! It would really make my day!**


	3. A peaceful morning?

**A/N.: **So this is chapter 3, I hope you'll like it and maybe feel like leaving me a little review? :D

Chapter 3:

As the morning arrived, warm rays of sun shone through the curtains an awoke Peter, who as he remembered the events of the night before, smiled down at Megan, who was still asleep, snuggled to his chest. Carefully he moved out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, so that he wouldn't wake Megan. He went into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast, he cut some fruits, made pancakes and coffee, put them on a tray and went to the bedroom to wake Megan.

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks and then whispered in her ear: "Good morning, Megan, time to wake up." This time he kissed her lips. Slowly Megan began to stretch and opened her eyes "Mmh, do I get to be awakened like this more often from now on?" she smiled and leaned in to share a kiss with Peter. He smirked "I think we could work out some kind of agreement." She laughed "I'm sure we will, now do I smell pancakes?" she asked astonished. "Yes you are, I made some breakfast for us." he took the tray and placed it on her lap. "Oh Peter, that's so sweet of you, it looks delicious." she kissed his cheek.

They ate in companionable silence until the ringing of the doorbell interrupted their comfortable morning. Megan groaned and looked at her alarm-clock, which showed 9 a.m. "Whoever that is should have a pretty damn good reason to show up this early"she muttered. Peter silently chuckled at her annoyed behavior. Megan quickly put on a short silk dressing gown and went to open the door. The door revealed none other than...

"Good morning, darling, I brought us breakfast." The person took Megan's appearance in and noticed she was still in her nightwear "Oh I didn't wake you, did I?" Megan forced a smile "No you didn't and I've already had breakfast, so having breakfast seems a little pointless, sorry." she said sarcastically. "Well we could at least have a little talk and spend some time together." Joan said as she was getting rather suspecting, Megan sighed "Mother, I'm really not up to this right now, could you just..." Joan let herself in and took a seat at the kitchen counter, Megan paused a little at her mother's outrageous actions "And now you're in my apartment,"she muttered "But seriously Mom, I'm not in the mood, can't we do this another time?" Joan looked at Megan "Please Megan, it's been so long since we've spend some time together, you know I do miss you." she admitted. Megan's eyes softened a little at her mother's unusual admission "Mom, I really appreciate that, but this just isn't a good time, you could come later on or I could meet you somewhere." Megan was getting slightly nervous, because she didn't want her mother to find out about her and Peter yet. "Alright Megan, I know you won't give in, so I guess I'll be coming back in a few hours.." Megan felt relieved "Thanks Mom, how about 1 o'clock? We could have lunch together." Joan smiled "Okay, see you in a few hours." Megan and Joan went back to the front door "Bye, darling." "Bye, Mom."

After Megan's mother had left the apartment Megan leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Coming back she found Peter waiting for her.

"Who was it?" Megan rolled her eyes "My mother. She came in and wanted to spend time with me." Peter looked at her expectantly "How did you manage making her leave?" Megan sighed "Well, I told her that I wasn't up to it and finally had to give in a little by telling her she could come back at 1 o'clock for lunch." Peter chuckled "Lucky us, I guess. Your mother discovering me laying on your bed in my boxers would have certainly killed the mood." Megan flashed a sexy smile "Yeah, but I, on the other hand like what I see, mister." she said while leaning in and covering his mouth with hers. She was laying half on top of him, when he suddenly flipped them over, making her squeal "Peter!" He smiled at her cheekily and she pecked him on the lips "As much as I enjoy this- we should get up, so we can get ready for the day and still have some time for us before my mother comes back." Peter smiled at her "I guess you're right and I certainly intend on spending time with you." he kissed her to emphasize his words. "Alright, let's go."

After brushing their teeth and in Megan's case putting on some make-up, Megan and Peter got changed into their day clothes- Peter in casual jeans and a white T-shirt and Megan in a beautiful plum-colored dress which ended a little above her knees.

They cleaned up the remainders of their breakfast and proceeded to snuggle up on Megan's couch and softly talk and laugh amongst them, when Peter's gaze fell to the clock on Megan's wall.

"Uhh, Megs isn't your mother due to arrive at 1 o'clock?" Megan stopped smiling "Crap, I totally forgot about that. How late is it?" Peter smiled at her "Don't worry, it's half past twelve, but I should probably get going, as much as I would love to stay."

Peter grabbed his belongings and put on his coat and shoes. "Bye Megan." Peter said while he hugged her. "Bye Peter." She answered, kissing him. "Give me a call later?" Megan smiled "Of course." Peter kissed her again "I'm looking forward to it. Love you." She smiled widely at him "Love you too. Bye Peter." With one last kiss she closed the door, smiling like a dreamily.

_Stop smiling Megan, you're behaving like a teenager-now get ready or you'll be busted right away!_

Pulling herself together she put on her favorite black high-heels and some lipstick. Just as she was finished she heard the doorbell ring._ Here we go..._she thought. Though her relationship to her mother had definitely progressed, she was still a bit cautious.

"Hello darling!" Joan said. Megan smiled "Hi Mom, would you mind eating out?" Joan smiled "No, not at all." Megan was relieved "Alright, I'll fetch my bag and coat and then we're ready to go."

They drove to a nice restaurant, _Le Petit Fran__çais_, where Megan and Joan both ordered a salad and water.

"So how's work?" Joan asked to begin the conversation. Megan chewed on her salad and then answered "The usual, caught the killer and put him in jail."

"Well that's good news and how's Lacey doing?"

Megan smiled "She's doing fine, got an A+ on her art project and remember the science test she was so scared of? She got a B, I'm really proud of her."

Joan smiled at her daughter "Did you help her studying for that test?"

Megan grinned "Yeah, but I didn't really need to help her that much..."

Joan smiled at her daughter's modesty, Lacey had told her how much Megan had to explain to her, 'cause she didn't understand. "That's great. You two have come so far in the last few months, I'm proud of you." Megan felt tears come to her eyes, but blinked them away, she couldn't remember the last time her mother said that to her. "You didn't say that for a long time, thanks Mom."

They continued to talk and left a while after they finished eating. Never noticing the man that had watched them the whole time. He wished he could be close to them, but he had to wait for the right moment, until then, watching them from afar had to be enough.

**TBC... although it would be pretty nice if you left me a review to tell me whether I should keep posting new chapters... :)**


	4. A good start to the week

**A/N.:** A big thank you to OnceUponABopper for leaving me my first review! So here's chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4:

When Megan came home, her phone began to ring

"Megan Hunt."she said. "Hey Megan, I need a favor from you..." Megan was a bit annoyed "Just say it, Todd." "Alright, the office called and I have to work today and tomorrow as well, so I was hoping you could take Lacey for the rest of the week-end." Megan immediately answered "Yes, sure" Todd breathed a sigh of relief "Yeah? Great, I'll drop her off in about two hours." Megan smiled- she was going to spend the week-end with her daughter "Okay, see you in two hours." "Bye."

Lacey arrived two hours later, as promised. Megan opened her door with a big smile "Hey Lace" she greeted "Hi Mom" Lacey said and hugged her mother tightly, Megan returned the hug and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Come in you two." Lacey and Todd entered her apartment, Todd carrying Lacey's suitcase "Jeez, Lace what's in there?" he asked out of breath. "Dad, I'm a girl- I have to be prepared for everything." Megan chuckled "That's my girl" Lacey smiled at her mom. "Thanks Megan, I'll call you when I need to pick her up." "Alright, bye Todd." Todd gave his daughter a hug "Bye Dad." Todd smiled "Bye Lace"

After closing the door, Megan turned towards Lacey "So, what do you wanna do?" Lacey smiled at her mother "Uhm, I don't know, but right now I'm kinda in the mood for some shopping." Megan had to laugh at that "You're definitely my daughter! But shopping's fine with me, I need a new dress." Lacey eyed her mother with mischievous eyes "You _need _a new dress? You've got like a million dresses in your closet. Megan chuckled "Yeah, but you don't really have that few either." Lacey giggled.

He stood in the shadows, as he watched them shopping and happily laughing. He knew, he shouldn't follow them around, but he had to.

The girl that was with Megan looked so much like her, she had to be her daughter, he thought. When he left the mall, his was feeling happy but at the same time sad- he wished he could have come back earlier, but that wouldn't have been safe. So he went into his lonely hotel room to plot out, how he was going to make his approach.

Megan had spent a great weekend with Lacey and therefore went to work in a very good mood, also quite excited to see Peter again. At the thought of Peter she had to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Peter asked as he approached her. Megan startled out of her thoughts "What the... Oh hi Peter, actually I was just thinking of you." Peter snaked his arms around her waist "I should certainly hope so." he said teasingly and kissed her softly. Hand in hand they walked towards the elevator that connected the parking garage with the office.

The day was a very quiet day with no new case to work on except the seemingly never ending paperwork. By the time Megan had finished the paperwork, she was exhausted and allowed herself so close her eyes for a moment. She was startled, when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes, Ethan?" she asked a bit annoyed. Ethan looked a little frightened as usual "Hi Dr. Hunt, I um, the body I work on, um, I tested practically everything, but I still can't find cause of death, could you..." Megan rolled her eyes "Alright, did you check her immune system?" Ethan paled "No, I um didn't think it was a possible solution.." "Now see, if you didn't check, how will you know whether it isn't an option?" Ethan smiled awkwardly "Thanks Dr. Hunt, I'll check it now." Megan sighed "Bye Ethan." After that she decided to call it a day and gathered her things. On the way to the elevator she went to Peter's office to tell him, she was going home.

"Hey Peter, are you finished yet?" Peter sighed "Almost, man I hate paperwork." Megan chuckled as she came farther into the room "Who doesn't? I just came by to tell you that I'm going home." Peter stood up and walked around his desk towards her. "Thanks for stopping by." he said and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Do you want me to come over tonight, after I'm done with work?" Megan smiled "I'd love that." Peter smiled as well "Alright, I'll see you later, love you." He kissed her one last time "Love you, too."

She left the office and went straight to her car, something felt odd, but she couldn't place her finger on what exactly, so she just shook it off.

While he had been in his hotel room he had done several researches about her life and hence found out where she worked and whom with. At the moment he followed her from her workplace to wherever she was driving to, hoping she wouldn't notice somebody following her.

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! :)**


	5. An unexpected evening

**A/N.: **So this is chapter 5, sorry that it's so short, the next one will definitely be longer! Also a big thank you to my readers, you are amazing! :)

Chapter 5:

When Megan arrived at her apartment she was humming softly to herself and decided to take a quick shower before Peter arrived.

There he sat in his car watching Megan enter her home. He would have to talk to her soon, _maybe even today ,_he thought. But before he could do so he would have to prepare himself, so he drove back to the hotel to change his clothes and to think of a possible speech, which wouldn't scare her off. He wouldn't be able to bear it, if she hated him for what he did.

Just as she had finished drying her hair, she got a text from Peter: _I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5. Love you. _Megan quickly got dressed and moved to the living room where she started reading a fashion magazine while she waited for Peter.

After putting on some nice clothes and rehearsing his speech once again, he left the hotel in order to finally tell Megan he truth. He got into his car and drove to her apartment, hoping she would still be home.

Peter had arrived a while ago and they were now seated on the couch, drinking red wine and chatting about this and that. "So, have you told Lacey about us yet?" Peter asked her a little shy, afraid that she would think he was pressuring her into something she didn't want to do just yet. "No, I plan to but, I was waiting for the right moment."she said. Peter took her hand "That's fine with me. Though I hope she will like me." Megan chuckled "Don't worry, she will."

He stood nervously in front of her door._ This is it_, he thought, while pressing the doorbell.

Just as Megan had refilled their glasses the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" she asked while moving to open the front door. She half expected it to be her mother, but the person standing in front of her was one she thought she'd never see again.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise to update soon! Please continue to review! ;)**


	6. The moment of truth

**A/N.: **Hi guys! I decided to post this chapter a bit earlier because the last one was so short. So in this chapter the personality of the 'mysterious guy' is revealed. Some of you will see they guessed right, I hope that the story is still interesting enough, though. :)

Chapter 6:

"Hi, little one." Her eyes widened and she screamed - long and high-pitched. Peter ran as fast as he could towards his girlfriend, who was now shaking and clamping her hand over her mouth. "Daddy?!" she got out in a uncharacteristically high voice. "Yes, it's me Megan, I missed you." Megan's fright and shock was now turning into anger "You MISSED me?! You LEFT, do you have any idea how **I** felt?!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks, David looked defeated "Megan please, I understand that you're angry, I really understand, but please let me at least come in and explain, I wouldn't have done this if I had had a different choice." Megan took Peter's hand for support and stepped aside.

She lead him to the couch she and Peter had previously occupied and took a seat between Peter and her father, though she was sitting a lot closer to Peter, who soothingly rubbed her back and gave her strength. Peter who had been watching Megan worriedly, asked confusedly "So you're Megan's father, who supposedly committed suicide? I hope you know and deeply regret how hard this was for her." he said with a hint of anger in his voice, but he was mostly protective of Megan- only a few nights ago he had to comfort her after a nightmare of her father's suicide and now said father was sitting in her living room, willing to explain everything. It seemed so surreal.

David looked remorseful "Yes, I am David Hunt and yes I felt and still feel that guilt every single day. And you are?" "I'm Peter Dunlop, Megan's boyfriend." David gave a short smile "Nice to meet you...Now I know that this must seem like some bad joke, but I'd really like Megan to know why I had to leave." Megan looked up, her face was tear stained, but she remained tough "Why now, why not years ago? I've been through hell with Mother, you destroyed our family! Do you know how it feels to think you have a happy family to rely on and then one day your father simply kills himself? Taking all the happiness with him, not even leaving a note! Can you explain to me how a twelve year old should deal with that?! You were the one I relied on most and you left!" she said forcefully, David looked sad "Please Megan, know that I wanted to come back every day, but I couldn't, if I had I would really be dead now." Megan frowned "What the hell are you talking about?!" Her father sighed deeply "Alright, I'll start at the beginning... One day when I was working a night shift at the hospital and had just finished work, I went for a short walk to clear my head..."

_David Hunt was taking a night walk in a nearby park, when he saw three men, running away from another person, who was laying on the ground, apparently injured. He went to the person on the ground and saw several stab wounds, as a doctor he knew how to help the victim, he called 911 "Hello Dr. Hunt speaking, I need an ambulance to the Fisher Park, I found someone stabbed in the abdomen, I'm already doing first aid. Thanks." He tried to get the victims attention "Sir? Can you hear me Sir? I'm Dr. David Hunt, the paramedics are on their way, you need to stay awake."_

"... the paramedics arrived and they were able to save the victim. Meanwhile I had to tell the police, what happened, so I told them, that I had seen three men running away from the victim, but that I couldn't see their faces, for it was too dark. The victim on the other hand new the men and told the police, after a bit of convincing, the one name he knew. He said, they wanted to kill him, because he had seen them commit a crime. So I was a witness and had to state what I saw at court. Unfortunately they couldn't find the other two men, so the culprit swore that I was going to pay. A few weeks later I found a letter, it said I had two options staying alive and watching my family and after that myself getting killed or killing myself. I didn't want to endanger you or your mother, so I thought about many ways to kill myself, until I found a method to look dead and be alive a few hours later- puffer fish poison, it slows the heartbeat so you can't find a pulse and get the impression, that the person is dead. I faked it all the bullet hole, the body in the coffin.."

Megan was shocked to hear it, but it dawned on her, that she'd been right, her Daddy had wanted to spare them from death.

"You, you really did that all? Just to save us? I can't believe this, I KNEW you didn't leave without a reason, but Mom didn't believe me..." David nodded, tears in his eyes "Yes, I loved you two too much to let you die. I missed you so much, my little girl." Megan quite uncharacteristically flung herself in her father's arms, sobbing "I love you Daddy." "I love you too, my little angel, you're so beautiful, all these years I wondered how you would look and if you were happy... I can't believe, that you're in my arms right now."

He kissed her forehead. Peter still looked a bit unconvinced "I really don't want to offend you, but how can we be sure, that you're really David Hunt?" David allowed himself a little smile "You picked a good one Megan and your question doesn't offend me at all, of course I'm willing to testify." Megan looked pensive "Oh my god, we totally forgot Mom, when will you tell her?" The thought of telling Joan made him feel uncomfortable, he knew that she would be a lot angrier than Megan and from what Megan had said he could only guess how much she hated him "Umm, thinking about it, would you be willing to help me with that? I know that she will be angry as hell." Megan smiled reassuringly "Sure, I could call her now and prepare her, while you can move into the kitchen, maybe have a chat Peter..." David grinned "Alright let's do this. Ready for your interview Mr. Dunlop?" he joked, Megan chuckled and watched them enter the kitchen, while calling her mother.

"Megan?" Joan asked a bit confused, her daughter never called her this late. "Hi Mom, I um need to talk to you..."

"Is everything alright?" she asked concernedly. "Yeah, I'm fine now, anyways, would you come over? It's about dad..." she finished nervously "Okay... but this isn't again about the way he died right?" Megan cleared her throat "Well, not completely, but in a way... I promise it's not about digging him up."Joan grew more concerned "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes Mom, please come over." Joan sighed still not convinced "Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Megan hung up and looked over to her father and Peter who were pleasantly chatting.

"...she was so cute and also so smart, she always wanted to know how things worked, just like me..." Peter smiled "Yes she's really smart and always right, it's really funny how she annoys the detectives with it. I'm so lucky to have her." David smiled "Yes you are and I'm really happy she chose you, you seem to be a really decent guy." "Thank you, I'm glad too."

Megan came into the room "What are you glad about too?" Peter chuckled "That you chose me." Megan flashed him a smile "Mom said she'll be here in 20."

After twenty minutes a concerned Joan arrived at Megan's apartment.

"Hi Mom, come in." Megan said as she let her mother in. "Now what is this all about, you had me really worried." "Mom, everything's fine, I just want to prepare you for something, come sit down with me." she patted the seat next to her. "Alright, now I'm really worried... are you sick?" Megan chuckled "No, I'm not, but I need to tell you something... remember, when I said Dad wouldn't have left without a reason?" Joan sighed _what is she up to this time,_ she thought "Yes, but he did."

Megan fidgeted a little "Yes he had a reason, he protected us. If he hadn't left, we would have been killed. He... he only pretended to be dead, he's alive." Joan paled "Megan, you can't be serious, this is not funny. Oh my god you are serious?" Megan rubbed her mother's arm "Yes, I'm serious and he's here and would like to have a chance to explain." Joan was now fuming "A CHANCE to explain?! He left us alone with his mess to clean up! How am I supposed to give him a chance, when he's the cause of all this drama?!"

Megan tried her best to stay calm "Mom, please, I couldn't believe it too and I was just the same as you, but please let him explain, you will understand him afterwards, listen to him." she urged gently. "Alright... wait a minute he is HERE?!"

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Trying to understand

**A/N.: **So this is chapter 7, I hope you'll like it. A big thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you're awesome! :)

Chapter 7:

David came into the room "Hello Joan." he greeted with watery eyes. "David? Is that really you?" "Yes it's me, but if you don't want me to explain and hate me, it's okay then I'll leave..." Joan looked at him "No, please, as angry as I am, I would like to hear what you have to say." Megan felt the tension in the room and thought it would be best to let her parents talk alone and excused herself "I think I will leave you two to talk, I'll be in the kitchen."

In her kitchen she found a concerned Peter, hugging her the minute she entered the room. "How do you feel?" he asked gently "Honestly, I can't believe this is happening, but it's somehow like a dream come true, I always hoped to see my dad again." she snuggled herself more into his arms "I'm so happy for you." he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Silently they stood in their embrace lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile David told Joan his story and why he had to leave. Joan was still angry, but she tried to understand him, though she still had one big question "So what happens now? What do you want, do you want to pretend nothing happened or what?" David took her hands "Of course not, though I wish it could be that way. Joan please know, that I thought about you every day and wished you were with me." Joan took her hands out of his "I don't know how I'm supposed to react, I mean I'm sort of happy that you're back, especially for Megan, but I can't pretend to be the overjoyed wife, who has her husband back, it's been too long..."

David nodded, defeated "I guess I understand, but please give me a chance to be involved in your lives." Joan gave a small smile "I'm sure you'll be involved in Megan's life and as for mine, I guess we will see each other more often, but I don't think that we could start over, if that's what you were hoping for, I'm sorry." David looked sad "You know I wouldn't expect that from you, still... I hope that we'll stay in touch." Joan hugged him "I'm going to have to really get used to this new situation, but I'm glad you're back." He squeezed her hand "Thank you. I'm glad too."

Megan was sitting on Peter's lap as they waited for her parents to come to them. Since she'd seen her parents talking friendlier, she'd been more relaxed. Peter gently nuzzled her neck and Megan moaned softly "Mmh." She changed her position so that she was now straddling him. Peter began to kiss his way from her neck to her mouth. Megan curled her hands around his neck and ran her finger through his short blond hair. Suddenly a thought struck her- she would have to introduce her mother to Peter, another unexpected matter, what if that was too much for her? She stopped kissing him "What's wrong Megs?" Megan looked startled "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, what if all this is too much for my mother?" she looked worried "Your mom is tough Megan, I think she'll be happy for you." Megan smiled at him, feeling better "I guess you're right, I hope she'll be happy," she said. "Me too, maybe we should pour them some wine, too?" he asked. She flashed him a smile "Great idea!" she stood up and pecked him on the lips.

Peter got two more glasses out of the cabinet while Megan took the wine from the fridge, they filled the glasses and just as Peter kissed Megan, her parents came into the room.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much welcome :D**


	8. It was supposed to be a normal day

**A/N.:** Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites or following it, I really appreciate that. I didn't want to keep you waiting, so here's chapter 8. :)

**Chapter 8:**

Megan nervously cleared her throat, but Peter stepped in and shook Joan's hand "Hello Miss Hunt, my name is Peter Dunlop, I think we've met each other briefly at that party in Society Hill." Joan smiled "Yes, I do recall meeting you, nice to meet you again. I guess I'm right in assuming, that you two are dating?" she asked with a smirk. Megan nodded "Yeah, so have you two talked things out?" she asked, meaning her mother and father. David smiled and answered "Yes we have, but I guess we all will need some time to let it sink in." Joan nodded.

For the next hour they sat down in the living room drinking wine and chatting about small things, also they spend a lot of time talking about Lacey and looking at photos. Joan was surprised to find out how much Peter knew about Lacey already. "We sometimes pick her up, so we talk a little and of course Megan always proudly tells me about her newest accomplishments. But she has yet to find out about us." Joan smiled appreciatively, she already liked this guy "I think she will be happy for you, you seem to make Megan happy, and that's important to me." Peter blushed "Thanks, I hope she will." Megan squeezed his knee. She was proud of him- in one evening he'd easily won over her parents. They continued to talk until Joan announced that she would have to go home, because she had an appointment the next day, David also decided to give Megan and Peter some time alone.

Joan hugged her daughter "Bye, darling." "Bye Mom, have a safe drive." "Yes, I will." Joan then went to, although a bit hesitant, hug Peter "It was nice to see you again, Peter, take good care of her." Peter nodded "I will, bye Joan." Meanwhile David enveloped his daughter in a big hug "Goodbye, little one. Stay in touch." Megan kissed his cheek "I will definitely and you should get an apartment soon." He grinned "Will do, ma'am." Megan laughed "Good, alright bye Dad." Then he hugged Peter and patted his shoulder "Bye, Peter, you better take good care of my little girl." he said the last bit a little dangerously, Peter swallowed nervously "Of course." David chuckled "Bye, Peter." "Bye David."

Joan and David left the apartment and each went after a quick goodbye to their respective car.

Megan and Peter decided to go to bed and try to sleep some, as they had to work the next day.

"Goodnight Peter," Megan said as she crawled under the covers and snuggled herself to him. "Goodnight Megan," he answered and kissed the top of her head. Soon they fell asleep- it had been a long and exhausting day.

She woke up several times in the night, wondering if she had only been dreaming, but when Peter woke too and told her that her father indeed had been at her apartment, she couldn't stop smiling, though she was still unsure how she would tell Lacey. She had planned to tell Lacey over lunch, that she and Peter were together, but she didn't know how Lacey would take it, when she told her that her grandfather was still alive, she was only twelve and she didn't want to burden her little girl unnecessarily.

Because Peter had promised his sisters to meet them for breakfast and didn't have to be at the office that early, Megan drove to work alone, but not before kissing him goodbye and wishing him a good time.

Peter arrived at the little bistro where he was supposed to meet his sisters and was instantly swept into hugs by his sisters.

"Man, you must have missed me." he chuckled. Libby slapped his arm "Of course we have, you practically never call." "Sorry, I've been busy, especially these past days." Diane nodded "Alright, then let's sit down." They caught up with each other while eating, when Nancy dropped the question they all had wanted to ask Peter. "So, Peter, any news to tell us? Are you _finally_ seeing someone?" Inwardly they all prepared themselves for another clear no, but what was that, was their little brother blushing? "You always get straight to the point, don't you Nanc?" Nancy rolled her eyes "Don't evade the question." Peter chuckled "Alright, and as a matter of fact I'm indeed seeing someone." His sisters squealed "Oh my gosh Peter, that's great, what's her name?" Libby asked excitedly, Peter laughed "Whoa, slow down you three. Her name's Megan." "And?" Nancy pressed "And we work together." Diane suddenly spoke up "Oh, is she the one, who was with you, when we told you about Lizzie?" Peter nodded "Yeah, that's her and speaking of work, I really have to go." "Already?" Libby asked "Anyways, you have to introduce us soon, maybe bring her to the next family dinner?" Peter nodded "We'll see, but don't you dare to grill her for future plans, am I clear?" he said in his best cop voice. "Yes, Sir!" Nancy mock saluted. They quickly said goodbye and let Peter drive to work.

When Peter arrived at the morgue he saw Megan and Kate, apparently arguing over something.

"Megan, I told you, you were off the case! It's a high priority case and the parents want that it remains a private matter!" she explained angrily.

"Oh, so you think I can't handle a high priority case? When have I ever not taken my job seriously?" Megan exclaimed, clearly pissed that she was off the case, but she was not giving up this easily.

"This is _not_ the point. The parents want to keep it private, don't you understand that the press would love to write an article about the murdered daughter of Philly's most famous hotel owner? The case has to be handled strictly confidential. I'm not gonna say it again, you're off the case, am I clear?"

Megan just rolled her eyes "Fine, but then tell me Dr. Murphy, what _am_ I allowed to work on?!"

Kate sighed "Right now there's nothing for you to do except if there's any paperwork left, if not, then why don't you just take a break and relax? I think you could use one"

"I don't need a break!" Megan said angrily, while glaring at her boss. Kate raised her eyebrow at that and looked at her as if to emphasize her point, which annoyed Megan even more.

Megan just swore under her breath and left the room. At the door she met Peter.

"Hey Megs, what's going on? You look pissed." Peter asked. Megan just snorted "Kate took me off the case, 'cause it's a high priority one - as if I'm unable to handle a case like that! She told me to take a break," she said still angry at Kate. Peter took her hands in his "Maybe she's right, you always work so hard, you deserve a break, even you need to relax sometimes." Megan glared at him "So you're taking _her_ side? I do not need a break, thanks a lot!" she angrily took her hands out of his and started to leave, when Peter stopped her "Look, I know, you don't want to hear this, but I really think you should take a break, you could spend more time with your dad, just think about it, okay? And now I'll go before we say anything we might regret." he said before walking away, now also pissed, giving Megan some space.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hate writing fights - was that one okay? :)**


	9. I need to tell you something

**A/N.:** Hi guys, I'm sorry for the late update, school doesn't really leave me much time to write these days. :/ Anyways, for those who are still reading: I hope you'll like this chapter :)

**Chapter 9:**

Megan angrily went to her office, took her coat and bag and went for a drive. While walking along the river she thought about the past happenings- she and Peter getting together, her father being back from the grave and now her disagreement with Peter. _Why do I always manage to ruin everything that's important to me? _she thought. Maybe Peter was right and she needed a break, she certainly had a lot on her plate. Still she was angry at Peter for taking Kate's side, it was as if he too, thought that she was unable to handle the case. She would have to apologize to him, but as everyone knew- apologies never came naturally to Megan Hunt. But she was determined to make things right, she wouldn't let their work interfere.

She called his cell "Hello?" "Peter, it's me, where are you?" "I'm at home, why?" "Would you mind if I came over? I think we need to talk." she asked. "Fine with me." "Okay, I'll be there in 15." she hung up, feeling better, but at the same time she hoped they could sort things out.

When she arrived at his apartment she nervously rang the doorbell. Only seconds later Peter opened the door "Hi, come in." Megan smiled at him "Thanks." Peter led her to his couch and they sat down. Megan was still busy looking around his apartment, when he interrupted her "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, already knowing what she had wanted, but he still wanted to hear it from her. "I umm, wanted to, gosh you know I'm really bad at this... I wanted to apologize for my behavior today, I guess I just needed to vent my anger, I'm sorry." she said feeling relieved, now that she had said it, hoping that he would accept her apology. Peter smiled slightly "It's okay, Megs, I accept your apology, just try not to vent your anger on others." Megan nodded "I know, I'm really sorry." she looked down, afraid that she would cry- maybe Peter was right, she should take a break, the last few days had certainly been exhausting for her. Peter stroked her cheek "Hey, it's fine, I'm here for you." "Oh Peter." she said before kissing him passionately. Soon things grew more heated and Peter carried Megan to his bedroom, where he looked into her eyes to see if she was okay with it and found her smiling at him.

They shared a passionate night and fell asleep soon after in each others arms.

When Megan awoke she was shocked to find, that she was not in her own bed and even worse- she was naked. But when realization hit her, she snuggled closer to Peter and kissed his shoulder, which made him stir and seconds later he was awake, too; smiling lovingly at her. "Morning beautiful," he said and turned around fully to kiss her in the lips.

After spending a wonderful morning with Megan, Peter had to go to the office, while Megan drove back to her apartment to take a shower and start her day. She had talked to Lacey on the phone and they had arranged to meet each other at four, after Lacey had finished school.

Megan sat nervously in her car, waiting for Lacey to come out of school. She had been thinking about possible ways to break the news to her daughter, who was still oblivious to the fact that her mother had a new boyfriend and also that her grandfather was alive after being thought dead for over 20 years, but still wasn't sure how Lacey would react- after all it was a lot to take in.

When Lacey finally walked out of school, Megan shoved her thoughts away and tried to sound totally at ease.

She smiled at Lacey "Hi sweetie, how was school?" Lacey just rolled her eyes in fake annoyance "The usual, totally boring, except for art, of course." she grinned. Megan chuckled "Okay then. What do you wanna do?" "I don't know, maybe eat something, I'm kinda starving- the food they offer in school is disgusting..." "Hey, how about some ice cream and a stroll through the park?" Lacey smiled widely "Perfect, you can definitely count me in, let's go!" At that Megan had to laugh out loud "You really must be hungry. Alright, let's go."

They had been strolling through the park for a while talking about little things like Lacey's riding lessons or music, when they found a free bench, where they sat down and continued to eat their ice cream. Megan thought that this would be the best opportunity to tell Lacey the news, so when Lacey had finished talking about her favorite band, Megan tested the waters "Cool, uhm Lace I have some news that I need to tell you, okay?" she asked nervously "Oh my gosh, Mom you're not sick, are you?" Megan chuckled and stroked her daughter's cheek "No honey, I'm not. I have two things I wanna tell you." Lacey nodded "Okay, go on."

Megan cleared her throat "Well, let's start with the one that's easier to take in, you know Peter, my colleague, right" Lacey nodded "Alright, as of late Peter and I have become closer to each other, actually so close that we're a couple now." Lacey squealed and hugged her mother "Really? That's awesome!" Megan breathed a sigh of relief "You're really okay, with it?" Lacey smiled "Yeah, totally! Peter's cool, I like him." Megan kissed the top of her head "He'll be glad to hear that."

Lacey looked up at her mother "An the other thing you wanted to tell me? You said that it was harder to take in than you and Peter dating, has something happened?" she asked a bit worried "It's more complicated, but nothing bad, no need to worry, Lace." "Okay"

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are as always genuinely appreciated :D Oh and before I forget it:Thank you Lindsaylove15 for your lovely review it literally sent me over the moon and made me forget that I was in a bad mood :D You had a great idea and I've already got a plot in my head, we'll see- I might start to write it, when I've finished this one :)**


	10. Plans

**A/N.:** Okay, here's a short chapter 10, I hope you'll like it! Chapter 11 will be longer, I promise! :)

**Chapter 10:**

Megan swallowed "You remember me telling you about your grandfather, my dad, right? Until a few days ago I was still trying to understand why he killed himself, but suddenly everything changed- Peter and I were in the living room, drinking some wine, when someone rang at my door. I went to open it and couldn't believe my eyes, I know it sounds crazy, but your grandfather was standing at my door, asking me to let him tell me why he had to leave." Lacey looked at her in disbelief "You're not serious, right? I mean how could he have faked everything? That really sounds crazy." Megan took Lacey's hands "I know sweetie, but it's really true. I'll tell you why he did what you did, okay?"

After Megan had told her daughter the story surrounding her grandfather's disappearance Lacey and Megan looked at each other with tears in their eyes "Mom, that was so brave of him, I'm so happy for you, I know you missed him very much." Megan wiped her eyes "Thanks Lace. Actually I have an idea, how about the two of us cook dinner together and invite Peter, Grandma _and _your Grandpa over, so you can meet both Peter and your grandfather?" Lacey smiled "That would be so great, we could cook pasta or something like that, gosh I'm so excited!"

They walked back to their car, pleasantly chatting about what they would need for dinner. Megan started the engine and they drove in the direction of the supermarket, as her fridge definitely needed to be refilled. "Alright Lace, for the pasta we'll need some spaghetti, pesto, tomatoes, could you get these? Meanwhile I could call grandma and grandpa and invite them over." Lacey smiled "Sure, can I also bring some fruit for dessert?" "Yes, but then we'll need some vanilla sauce too, okay?" "Yeah, got it."

Lacey went to get the supplies Megan had requested and then moved to choose some fruit, while her mother called her grandfather and grandmother.

"Hi Dad, it's me." - "I'm fine and you?"- "Good to hear, um I talked to Lacey and she would like to meet you." - "Yes, she' really excited and we were thinking about inviting you over for dinner tonight at around 7 I'll invite Mom and Peter over, too" - "Great, until tonight then." - "I love you too, bye." Next she asked Joan if she wanted to come over too and Joan accepted the offer. After that she quickly sent Peter a text telling him, that her mother and father were coming over for dinner and that Lacey would be there, too.

Just as Megan had sent her text Lacey returned with the fruit she chose and put them in the shopping cart- she had chosen some berries and bananas.

"Everyone's coming." she smiled at Lacey who now had a huge smile on her face "That's so cool!" "Okay, I think we have everything."

They paid and left for Megan's apartment to start cooking. After unloading the trunk, they went to lay out their ingredients, Megan started to prepare her sauce, she cut the vegetables and put some Italian bread into the oven, while Lacey washed the fruits and cut them. When Lacey had finished cutting the fruits for the fruit-salad, she went to change in a smart outfit- skinny jeans and a frilly pink top with a dark cardigan.

"Wow, Lace that looks great, would you mind watching the food while I change?" Lacey smiled "Sure."

Megan quickly changed into the new purple dress she had bought while shopping with Lacey the other day and reapplied some lipstick. Just as she and Lacey had finished setting the table the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lacey said excitedly, which made Megan chuckle "Okay sweetie."

**I think I'll have one more chapter to go and then I'm finished! It'll probably be up in the next few days ;) Thanks for your support so far! :)**


	11. Family Dinner

**A/N.:** I can't believe it, I've finally finshed this story :') I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! :)

**Chapter 11:**

Lacey smiled as she let Peter in "Hi Peter!" Peter smiled back at her, she was so sweet, just like her mom, he thought "Hi Lacey!" he said as he entered the apartment with a small gift-bag in his hand, which Lacey eyed suspiciously. Peter hung up his jacket and went to greet Megan with a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey Megs. How was your day?" "Great, especially since I know, that we have Lacey's approval." Peter chuckled "Yeah, I think that made my day."

Lacey only smiled at them, they were so cute together, she hoped that one day she would meet a man, who would make her happy, just like she knew Peter did her mom. She then went over to them.

"Talking about Lacey's approval," Peter said as he went to retrieve the gift-bag that he had brought and handed it over to Lacey "I hope you'll like this." Lacey looked surprised "For me?" Peter nodded and Lacey opened the bag and found a little box which held a simple silver necklace with a sparkling L-charm that was made of little diamonds. She gasped "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, thank you so much!" Lacey said as she hugged Peter.

A bit later the three of them were sitting on the couch, talking, while waiting for the others to arrive, when the doorbell rang. Lacey went again to open the door and smiled at the old man who was standing in front of her. "Hi, I'm Lacey and you must be my Mom's dad, right?" David smiled warmly at her "Hello Lacey, yes I'm your Mom's dad, nice to finally meet you," he said and moved to shake her hand to which Lacey shook her head "Nonsense, you're my grandpa, you're family" she said as she hugged him.

Megan watched them from the couch, she was so proud of her daughter for being so welcoming and polite. As her father entered the apartment she greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Peter hugged him and patted his back.

The last to arrive was as usual Joan. She was also greeted with a round of hugs. They moved to the table and Megan and Lacey brought in their food- Spaghetti with sauce bologna and Parmesan cheese. They tucked in and started to get to know each other better.

"Lacey that's a beautiful necklace you're wearing, where did you get it?" Joan asked. Lacey looked over to Peter and smiled "Peter gave it to me." Joan smiled appreciatively at him.

After a while they were ready for dessert and Lacey and Megan brought in Lacey's self-made fruit-salad with vanilla sauce.

"Mmh, that's delicious, who made this?" asked David. Megan smiled proudly "Lacey did." David nodded pleased "Good job, Lacey." "Thanks Grandpa." He smiled "You're welcome." "Dad, did you already find an apartment?" "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you, yes and as a matter of fact I even managed to find one that's only ten minutes away from here." "Oh that's great, have you already moved in?" Megan asked "No, but I will be able to move in the day after tomorrow." "Did you need any help with that?" Peter asked, because he had really warmed up to him and wanted to be helpful. "No, thanks Peter. I don't have that much stuff, but thanks for the offer."

They continued to chat happily amongst them, talking about Lacey's future plans of becoming a fashion designer, which made her very happy, seeing that she had support from her family. Over the evening she had gotten to know her grandfather, Peter and even her mom better- _This could be the best dinner I've ever had_, she thought with a smile.

When Megan looked at her watch, it was shortly before ten. "Lace, when do you have to be at school tomorrow?" Lacey looked a bit confused "At 9:30, there's some sort of teacher meeting, why ?" "Because it's nearly ten and your father is already going to kill me, 'cause I'm bringing you back this late."

Only a few minutes later everyone was back in their coats and said their goodbyes. Peter, Megan and Lacey got into Megan's car and drove to Todd's house to drop Lacey off.

They got out of the car and Lacey went to hug Peter "Bye Peter and thanks again for the necklace, I love it!" Peter hugged her back and patted her shoulder "I'm glad you do." Lacey then hugged her mother tightly "Bye Mom, thanks for today. I love you." "I love you too sweetie, now hurry, you need some sleep." Lacey rolled her eyes and smiled "Okay, bye guys, I love you."

Peter was somehow shocked to hear Lacey say I love you to both of them, but he had to admit that it gave him a thrill. He put his arm around Megan's waist as they stood and watched Lacey walk towards the front door. When Lacey turned around one last time, before she entered the house, they waved goodbye. Peter kissed the side of Megan's head and together they walked the short distance back to her car.

Todd had been waiting by the window for Lacey to return and had seen her arrive with Megan and another man. She had hugged that man just the way she usually hugged only him, but that wasn't the only thing that made him feel jealous- he had seen the way Megan looked at that man and him putting his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head- it all made him jealous. He couldn't understand why he was so jealous, _he_ had divorced Megan, but still _he _was now the lonely one who only had a fling here and there, but nothing serious. Though he fought a lot with his ex-wife, often hated her for her stubborn ways, he still felt some sort of admiration for her and _that_ was what angered him probably the most- he wanted to be done with her, but still he was jealous of her boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he hadn't divorced her, if he would be happier, because maybe something deep inside him had hoped for her to fight the divorce, but she didn't, so he had to accept that she had moved on, hadn't he too? Hadn't he been the one to tell her to move on? But still, he coulndn't help feeling the way he did.

He decided to push his thoughts away and concentrate on his daughter.

"Hi Lace, how was your day?" he asked as he hugged her "Great- Mom and I cooked dinner for Grandma, Grandpa and Peter. And Peter gave me this necklace." she told him excitedly and showed him her new necklace. "Who are Peter and Grandpa?" Todd asked puzzled, though he could imagine who Peter was "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. Peter is Mom's boyfriend, they work together- he's a cop" she explained "Of course," Todd mumbled disgustedly under his breath, while Lacey pretended to not have heard his comment and continued "and Grandpa is Mom's dad of course." "You mean _step_-dad, your Mom's dad has been dead for over 20 years, but I didn't know that Joan married again." Lacey rolled her eyes "No, he's really Mom's dad, he had to pretend to be dead to protect them, but why am I telling you this?You don't care anyways." she said annoyed, that her father didn't believe her and always had to make her Mom look bad.

She went to get ready for bed and was soon asleep. Meanwhile Todd poured himself a scotch- he normally didn't drink much, but this evening he felt in need of a drink. When he went to bed he couldn't sleep, he was too frustrated. He punched his pillow in anger- why didn't his life run so smoothly- of course, he had a well-paid job and a beautiful daughter, but the missing thing was a loving woman to come home to, the feeling of being a family and now that Megan could offer that to Lacey, he feared that she might want to move in with her mother permanently and leave him all alone. Then he thought about Lacey's words _You don't care anyways _she had said, he wondered how much truth was in them- of course he wouldn't jump around happy for his ex-wife, after hearing that her dad was alive after all and that she had a new boyfriend and he didn't have to be, did he? It wasn't as if Megan needed him to be happy for her. But seeing that it had bothered Lacey so much, that she had stormed upstairs and didn't say goodnight, he promised himself to be more understanding towards anything Lacey told him about Megan's life, he could at least try to be interested, if he liked what he heard was another thing...

Meanwhile, Peter and Megan were celebrating the events of the day, relieved that there hadn't been any arguments and that Lacey had accepted both Peter and David in the family. Soon they too called it a night and fell asleep snuggled to each other.

**~The End~**

**So, I guess that's it, the end... I know it is pretty annoying when people always ask you to review, but still I'd like to ask you to maybe leave me some final feedback- I'd appreciate that very much! :)**


End file.
